


Thankful Moments

by ObsidianRomance



Series: First Times [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean celebrate Thanksgiving with their daughter, Nikki, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful Moments

After waiting on line for longer than he’s ever waited for coffee and a breakfast that he knows Sam is going to deem way too sugary, Dean manages get the motel room door open despite a splash of hot coffee to the wrist and almost dropping the takeout bag.

The room isn’t too cold but it is chilly enough for Dean to find Sam under several blankets.  He’s sitting propped up against the headboard, long legs stretched out in front of him.  Sam has Nikki in his arms, her tiny body wrapped in a warm, plush sleeper.  It’s clear Dean interrupted something because Sam is mid-sentence, his voice a higher pitch in a tell-tale sign that he was baby talking Nikki.

“Hey,” Dean says as he sets the food on a table so he can shuck off his jacket.

“Hey,” Sam replies.  He clears his throat and composes himself, snuggling Nikki to his chest and looking down to make sure she’s still sucking feverously at the bottle.

Dean hands Sam a cup of coffee and the man takes it with his free hand, not even waiting before taking a sip.

“Man, I needed that.”  Sam swallows and makes a face against the heat of the beverage but takes another sip.

“Yeah, I know.”  Dean drinks from his own cup.  “Nikki seemed intent on keeping us up all night.  Figures she is being quiet now.”  Dean grabs their breakfast, kicks off his shoes, and sits on the edge of the bed beside Sam.  Sitting, he realizes that Sam’s watching T.V. and he studies it for a moment.  Raising an eyebrow in clear mockery.  “Are you watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade, Sammy?”

“Shut up, you love it.”  Sam chides and gives his brother a playful kick to the shin.  “Besides, it’s Nikki’s first Thanksgiving.  It’s tradition.”

Dean pulls back and looks at his brother like the man’s gone crazy.  “No it’s not.”

Snorting, Sam takes another sip of coffee.  “Well, it is now.”  He looks down at Nikki and smiles before looking at Dean and shrugging.  “Do you have any better ideas about what we could do with a four month old?”

Starring at Sam and Nikki for a moment, Dean turns his palms up at the lack of a suggestion.  He slides into the bed besides Sam, clothing and all, and saddles up next to him.  After a few minutes, he pries Nikki away from Sam so the other man can eat something and settles her so her back is against his chest and she is facing out towards the television.  Dean drops the nonchalant front and smiles at the gigantic balloons.  “Look, Nik.  Snoopy.”  He points to the screen despite knowing Nikki has _no idea_ what is happening during the parade.

Sam laughs.  “See.  I told you that you love it.”  He shakes his head through a smile and digs into the takeout bag Dean dropped on the bed.  “Seriously Dean?  A jelly doughnut doesn’t cut it as breakfast.”

“What?”  Dean asks with an innocent smile.  “Jelly…that’s made from fruit, right?”  He looks down at Nikki and bounces her a little.  “Right, Nik?”  He looks back up at Sam and rolls his eyes.  “Relax, Samantha.  I got us some turkey omelets.   I figured we had to have some type of turkey on Thanksgiving and I sure as hell am not cooking a damn turkey in this room’s tiny ass microwave.”  He gives an apologetic look at to his daughter.  “Sorry, Nik.  No turkey flavored formula for you.”

“Next year,” Sam interjects.  “Next year we can have real turkey.”

“Yeah, next year.”  Dean nods and goes back to watching the screen.  “And we’ll watch the parade together.”  He tries to make a face to denote that he thinks the premise is lame but the smile lines around his eyes make him fail.

“See, you love it.”  Sam gives a knowing smile and shifts so he’s even closer to Dean and his daughter.  “This is what I’m thankful for.  As cliché as it sounds.”

Dean wants to call his brother a girl but he can’t.  Not when he’s guilty of the same things.  “Me too, Sammy.  Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a schmoopy thing I wrote for fun. I hope it give you all the warm and fuzzy feelings that I wanted it to. Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating!


End file.
